The Popsicle
by MadBoxOfTurtles
Summary: There were many things Axl Heck did even though he knew they were wrong. Sue/Axl.


**I noticed there weren't many Sue/Axl fics. There actually aren't many "The Middle" stories at all, so i'm contributing. So far I think this will be a two shot because I'm bad at keeping up with multichapters. Two is good. Hope you like it!**

* * *

There were many things Axl Heck did even though he knew they were wrong. He could give you many examples to this if he wasn't preoccupied with yet another.

He was having sex with Sue. Sue **Heck**.

Why was their last name in bold in his mind? Because it was their's? They were certainly not married and Heck was not a common last name in Indiana, so he couldn't just pretend it was a total coincidence she shared his surname. The Axman just had to face facts: She was his sister, and he was going to hell.

How did they even get to this point? They were just fighting about Axl eating the last popsicle. Isn't that how it always starts though? A fight?

"What do you want me to do, Sue? Throw up the fudgsicle on a stick and give it to you? The world doesn't work that way. I can't just regurgitate it, you know. God!" He had yelled at her, annoyed she was blocking his view of the tv from where he was on the couch.

"I'm surprised you even know the word regurgitate!" She snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I know plenty of words." He had gotten to his feet at this point, dropping the blanket that covered his mostly naked body. When did Axl ever wear clothes inside the house anyway? "I'm about to use a few colorful ones in a minute if you don't leave me alone."

"You're so mean to me, Axl." He caught her wrist when she tried to swat at him. It made him laugh.

"Oh yeah, Sue. I purposefully ate the damn ice cream just so you couldn't have it. Because I couldn't have just wanted it for myself." His sarcasm practically stung her in the face as he let her wrist go. "Believe it or not, not everything I do is to piss you off."

"Oh yeah, well.. Well.." She couldn't think of a good comeback, which made him laugh again.

And that's when she kissed him.

She just couldn't think of anything else to do. He wouldn't stop laughing at her and she needed a way to shut him up. And in her defense, he had been working out with more than just his nunchucks lately and his torso had been calling her name for a few weeks. She just snapped.

Axl was so shocked he almost screamed like a frightened little girl, but he had to admit, his sister was a fantastic kisser. Things progressed until they were naked in his bed and neither of them wanted to stop.

"Axl" She moaned beneath him, as he sped up his thrusts and devoured her neck. He was careful not to make a hickey. They really didn't need their parents seeing and wondering where Sue - the lamest girl on the planet, according to Axl - had gotten a hickey from. She would crack and tell them what they had done before they even asked, he knew it.

Speaking of said parents, where the hell were they? Or Brick? There were suppose to be here to stop this sort of thing from happening. He was sure neither one of them could have foreseen this happening. If they did, they certainly would not have left himself and Sue alone in the house together.

Sue left out a particularly loud noise as he changed positions and hit that spot girls had that he couldn't remember the name of. Did it start with a G?

"More, please." She was even polite during sex! Stupid Sue.

He obliged and soon he could feel her coming undone, her walls getting tighter around him. This, of course, threw him over the edge as well. Axl gave her a kiss as he pulled out, then moving to lay beside her.

Neither knew what to say now. There was no going back or forgetting what they did. It happened and that was that.

"Axl, I-"

"Don't. Lets just... Not. For now."

She frowned, but nodded in understanding. They needed to think now. Something they should have done 20 minutes earlier. "Okay." She couldn't help moving closer and snuggling up to him though, being surprised when he held her without any complaints.

Sue watched him as he thought, staring up at the ceiling. She felt safe laying here. She would never confess it, but her feelings for him had been growing since he gave her his old jersey when he felt bad she didn't make the tennis team. She had already planned to give him her V card one day. She just didn't know when she woke up this morning that 'one day' meant today. She finally got tired of waiting. "Say something. Please."

"What do you want me to say?"

She chewed her lip, thinking of an answer. "That you don't regret it."

His eyes flickered to her for a moment then returned upwards. "Don't you?"

"Look at me." He didn't. "Axl!" Still nothing. "Why are you being this way?" Sue sat up & swung her leg over to straddle his lap, holding his face and looking down at him so he _had_ to look at her. She didn't like the pain and regret in his eyes.

"I should have stopped it. I'm your brother, how could I take advantage of you like that?" His eyes were moist as his sentence ended.

"You didn't! I wanted to. I love you." She leaned down to kiss him but he jerked away just as their lips made contact. The rejection hurt more than she thought it would. "So that's it then? You're going to sleep with me and forget it happened?"

She was already to her feet and throwing clothes on before he could stop her. "I didn't say that. Damn it, I'm sorry. I'm just really freaked out right now."

"Right. Well. Why don't you let me know when you're less freaked out, yeah?" She threw his door open and ran to her room, ignoring his calls for her to come back.

"Fuck!" Axl buried his head in his pillow, wondering if it was possible to suffocate himself.

* * *

**Review if you want, yeah?**


End file.
